It Must Be The Moon
by No.angel90
Summary: There's something in the way she walks that he can't stand. And tonight, in the light of the moon, he's going to do something about it. Rated for a reason


I don't know if it's the Moon

**Warning: a lot more dirty than my normal stories! Rated M for a reason. I think this will be just a one shot. I can't think of anything else to put on here. But if you would like to continue it then by all means send me an email and ask. That would be fine for me! Enjoy!**

He watched her walking; one foot in front of the other. It seemed simple didn't it? Not when she did it. Her walk was different. Her arms swayed at her side with elegance and her hips rocked back and forth in such a rhythm it dazed him. Her shoes echoed a clicking noise as she walked absentmindedly down the hall, wand in hand.

It was late. Perhaps one in the morning, perhaps an hour before sunrise, He couldn't tell. He didn't really care either. He had risen from his bed after what seemed like hours of trying to sleep. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He decided to take a walk to try and clear my head and low and behold, there she was, doing her late night rounds that most students skipped out on.

That night, the moon was full and its glow was cast everywhere. He watched her tense up and turn around, wand in hand and he was too absorbed in observing her to duck back into his hiding spot. The light of her wand fell upon his face and it obstructed his view of her. He squinted and covered the glare of his eyes.

"Dammit, Granger, get that out of my face." He snapped, angry with himself for being caught.

"Malfoy," He heard her breath and he felt his heart pound. Her voice had no hint of malice in it as it normally did. "What are you doing? It's past curfew."

She shifted her weight onto one hip and crossed her arms at him. He'd seen this look before. Her eyes were narrow in the moonlight and he fought his own body for control. She waited, eyes glaring and impatience growing in her sighs. He couldn't look away. He wanted to memorize every face, every look, every pose that she did.

The silence fell over them and her face reddened at his intent stare. Her arms uncrossed and she nervously began brushing down her clothes. When she glanced up at him, her bottom lip between her teeth, he felt his control snap and he crossed the short space between them in two quick strides.

He saw her move to run, fearful of him attacking her but he grabbed her arms and pulled her against him, crushing his lips against hers. She struggled but not for long, he knew she wanted this. She wanted someone who knew how to kiss her. He knew this because he had over heard her talking to one of the Gryffindor Girls behind him in Care of Magical Creatures nearly a year ago. She complained about how her kisses with men had been unsuccessful and sloppy. He was hell bent on changing that and tonight was the night.

She slowly began responding to his lips and, with a large amount of elation, he kissed her with a fever he couldn't hold back. His lips moulded against hers and he was surprised to feel her tongue slide against his lip. Letting a moan deep in his throat escape he set his hands on her waist and parted his lips to allow her to take control. It was something he had only dreamed of.

Innocent Mudblood Granger, giving into him, was fulfilling his fantasy. Of course he hated her. He hated her with every ounce of his being but that didn't mean he couldn't want her. She was unattractive and stuck up and annoying but there was something about her. A smirk slid onto his lips as I realized what had made him change his mind.

_Tonight, he felt the need for a Prefect bath. He strode down the halls and entered through the portrait to find the room already __steam filled, hot, and occupied. Ronald Weasley was trying desperately to get off his girlfriend, Hermione Granger and he was failing horribly. He watched them in the water, he was sliding into her and kissing her neck and she tilted her head back trying to sound convincing._

_He__ knew she wasn't enjoying it, and he inwardly chuckled at how terrible Weasley was. The redhead reached his limit and he cried out Granger's name while she just moaned weakly. When he had finished he kissed her and spoke gently._

"_Do you want me to stay?" The peeping tom groaned and started for the door, having moved to the corner of the room to watch the pathetic couple, when Granger's voice stopped him._

"_No, I need to wash up. I'll meet you in the common room." She spoke out of breath and he knew she wasn't near satisfied. The Gryffindor boy rose from the water and dried off, whispering, "I love you." Before he left. _

_When he was gone, it was just the two enemies. He shifted so he could better see what she was doing and his breath hitched when he saw through the steam, innocent Granger sliding her fingers into herself. His cock twitched in jealousy and his hand slowly trailed down to satisfy himself. _

_She moved faster, bucking against her hand and moaning, getting louder and louder. He found himself coming long before he was ready to and he watched her until finally. "Oh __**God**__, Malfoy!" _

_The sound of her moaning his name made him rock hard again and he fought sliding into that bath and slamming into her, making that fantasy of hers come true. However, she was sliding out and he saw all of her body covered with bubbles and slippery with water. She slowly dried her body and slid a pair of shorts and a shirt on. She turned and stared at him through the steam and his mind went blank._

"_Enjoyed the show, eh Malfoy?" A smirk that made his cock twitch in excitement spread across her lips and she left. He was dumbfounded and bewildered and insanely turned on. _

_Mudblood Granger had just caught his attention._

And every night after that night, he had only been able to get off to her. Finally it wasn't enough, he had started imagining her when he was with other women and it worked until he realized they weren't her. And so he began his mission to obtain her, and that's exactly what he was doing at this moment. He was kissing her and working his hand against her left breast, making her moan and press into him.

He moved slowly, wanting her to lead, to do what he knew she wanted and he would make sure to leave her satisfied. She dug her nails into his shoulders and pressed him backwards until he hit the wall. He gasped and pulled her hard against him, pressing his cock against her waist and praying to god no one would interrupt them.

She moved her tongue against his wildly with a lustful hunger that would never be filled. Her hands moved down his body and tugged at his trousers playfully, loving the way he groaned. His hand had slid to her thigh and he worked his way up under her skirt, pressing two fingers against the fabric covering her wetness. She broke the kiss to toss her head back and gasp, pressing herself against his fingers and she weakly said.

"Please."

He smirked at her and manoeuvred around her panties and slammed his fingers into her cunt, making her cry out against his lips. He moved slowly, enjoying how wet and submissive she was. When her hand slid into his pants and grasped his cock, he bit his lip to keep from screaming.

She worked his cock while he fingered her; sliding up and down his shaft in the same rhythm he was sliding into her. Her tiny hand tightened around his cock and she began pumping him faster and she pinched his head between her fingers and he yelped in pleasure as he came hard and fast and he rapidly finger fucked her until she fell over the edge with him.

"Granger." He groaned and she reached down to pull his fingers out of her, bringing them to her lips and slowly sucking on them. He watched, entranced as the prudish mudblood sucked her sticky juices off his fingers.

"Yes?" She murmured, letting his fingers fall back down by his side. He searched for what he was going to say and came up short. All his mind could come up with was, "Holy fuck."

She smiled coyly and took a step back; righting her shirt and sliding her panties completely off; she slid them into his pocket and licked his cum off her fingers, a smirk playing over her lips.

"That should give you some good wanking material until next time." She touched her lips to his and gently tangled their tongues together letting him taste himself and her. He eagerly sucked on her tongue, desperate to taste the delicious combination as much as possible.

"N…Next time?" he stammered, not entirely back to normal from his orgasm. The fronts of his trousers were soaked and he noticed with a vague sense of disbelief that Granger had turned the tables on him.

"Yes. And maybe you could try to not finish so quickly." She gave his cock a squeeze before she turned and left.

"God dammit." He swore once she was gone. She had bested him once again, and next time, he would show her who was in charge.


End file.
